dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vestige Pact (Pixie1001)
If you wish to contribute to this page, have a suggestion in relation to balance or spot a mistake please leave a message on the talk section of this page or on my personal talk page. =Vestige Pact Hexblade= You have forged a pact with the deceased remanets of powerful entities of ages past. Drawing upon these specks of power, you harness their power into a deadly pact blade, your limitless arcane magics varying between which super being you choose to embody. See Hexblades in Heroes of Forgotten Kingdoms to use this warlock pact. Vestige Pact Reward- You gain a bonus to damage rolls with all your warlock powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. You gain an additional +2 bonus at 5th level, a +4 bonus at 15th level and a +6 25th level. Pact Boon- Your pact boon depends on your current Vestige choice, your boon will determine what benefits you gain when you kill an enemy or an enemy creature adjacent to you is killed and what benefits your ‘Vestige Strike’ grants. You may change your Vestige after a short or extended rest or after using certain powers. Vestiges Land’s Soul-''' Your pact boon gives you Resist 10 Fire, Lighting, Thunder, Radiant, Cold or Poison damage until the end of your next turn. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers inflict damage of Fire, Lighting, Thunder, Radiant, Cold or Poison and you inflict +3 damage against creature who are vulnerable to the type of damage you hit them with. 'Zutwa-' Your pact boon allows you to knock one enemy creature within 5 squares of you prone. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers grant you a +3 bonus to attack if they are used on creatures that are closer to you than your allies. 'King Elidyr-' Your pact boon allows you or a nearby ally to be healed for a number of hit points equal to your charisma modifier or to roll a saving throw. You and one adjacent ally gain a +2 bonus to defence if you hit an enemy with your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers. 'Amaan-' Your pact boon allows you to swap places with an ally within 5 squares of you. Your ‘Vestige Strike’ and ‘Vestige Reckoning’ powers allows you to target a creature within 5 squares of you and teleport them into a square adjacent, you may then hit them with your attack. Level 1: Vestige Pact Boon (Hexblade) Level 1: Vestige Pact Blade The Staff of Blaster Eons is weapon formed from the slain souls of your Vestiges, called forth from barren winds of ancient sands, this spiked black iron rod spirals up from your hand, its every thrust guided by the deceased forces of your vestiges and its very presence shielding you with their infinite power. Wielding this weapon allows you to use the ‘Vestige Reckoning’ and ‘Vestige Strike’ powers. '''Weapon Category: One handed military melee weapon Weapon Group: Spear Proficiency Bonus: +3 Damage: 1D8 Weapon Property: Defensive Level 7: Vestige Pact Weapon Retribution The raw power of your Rod of Blasted Eons always projects a protective field of energy, but sometimes to your assailants surprise that barrier can be turned into a powerful weapon. Level 9: Summon Warlock's Ally (Vestige) Calling upon the lost power of your vestige you call forth a patron of healing, trapped within your dead vestiges domain, the lost patron appears at your side in a brilliant arc of light, eager to save you from the same fate its long lost master befell. |name=Judgement |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= Radiant, Healing |effect=Melee 1; +Your level +4 vs. AC 1D12 + your wisdom modifier radiant damage and the target grants combat advantage until the end of its next turn and one ally within 5 squares regains your charisma modifier hit points. }} |name=Move |action=Minor |recharge=at-will (1/round |keywords= |effect=The Vestige Patron either walks, shifts, runs, stands up, squeezes, or crawls. }} =Legendary Hexblade (Vestige)= Preresquisite: Must be a Hexblade of the Vestige Pact Level 11: Hexblade Action (Vestige) As your power reaches a crescendo your foes feel the last preciouses seconds of your vestiges life, their defences crumbling down as they realise their end has come, although they soon realise this to be nothing more than a nightmare, their sudden lapse give your allies the chance to make it true. Benifit:'''When you spend an action point to make an extra action you may choose either Reflex, Fortitude or Will, each enemy in the encounter will take a -1 penalty to your chosen defence until the end of your next turn. Level 11: Vestige Pact Aspect Taking on the mournful energies of your vestige your body manifests to reflect their once limitless power. '''Benifits: You gain a benefits depending on what vestige you are currently aligned with. Land's Soul: You gain resist 3 to all damage types other than default damage. Zutwa: You gain a +1 bonus to AC for each enemy adjacent to you. King Elydia: You gain a +1 bonus to Ref, fortitude and Will as well as a +5 bonus to Endurance checks. Amaan: You gain teleport 2 as a standard move type action. Level 11: Vestige Pact Curse Using your foul knowledge of your vestiges, you cast a blight upon your enemy causing his life force to blow like the scattered dust that the deceased powers you channel now exist as. Level 12: Vestige Pact Invocation By using the arcane secrets that allow you to harness the power of your vestiges you have learnt to invoke a crude binding between you and a new vestige, the released of your former power however can often turn against you. Level 16: Improved Vestige Pact Boon Channelling the power of your vestige you, ask for another boon from the resentful powers you command, a powerful wind of corpse dust rejuvenating your friends so that they may escape the fate that claimed your vestiges. Benifit: One adjacent ally may regain 2D8 HP. Level 20: Vestige Pact Transformation =Epic Hexblade (Vestige)= Level 25: Greater Summon Warlock's Ally (Vestige) Benifit: You may summon an Eye of the Vestige instead of a Vestige Patron when you use Summon Warlock's Ally. Evoking the power of your vestige you call forth a baleful abomination of their forsaken court, the dire monstrosity of their lost power appearing in a column of corpse dust at your side. It’s single lidless eye ripping through the guises of your foes and mind alike as its many withering tendrils reach out to maim your foes. |name=Baleful Gaze |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= Psychic |effect=Ranged 10; Your level +5 vs. Will, 1D10 + your wisdom modifier psychic damage and the target is blinded and dazed until the end of their next turn. (This power does not work against blind creatures.) }} |name=Baleful Tendrils |action=Standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Close burst 3, Each enemy in burst; Your level +5 vs. Ref, 1D8 + wisdom modifier damage and you can slide the creature 2 squares. }} |name=Vitalising Gaze |action=Minor |recharge=at-will |keywords=Healing |effect=Ranged 10 or Melee 5; The creature is healed for 2D10 HP. }} =New Warlock Spells= These spells may be used by any warlock but are specifically intended to be used by the vestige pact hexblade warlock. Level 1: Daily Power Level 2: Utility Power